Maderas
Maderas, like Hoggmeiser, was a former servant to King Krichevskoy in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. He is related to the Nosferatu(/Vampire) monster class and has an accent reminiscent of Dracula. Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Some time before the story begins, he was banished from the castle for stealing the King's favorite snack, Black Pretzels (Dark Buns in the Japanese version). In order to get revenge, he effectively takes control of Etna by stealing her memories, promising their return if she kills Prince Laharl. He was the one who ordered her to poison Laharl, causing his two year nap. Maderas challenges Laharl at the beginning of Chapter 5, threatening to scatter embarrassing "paparazzi shots" (actually taken by Etna) were he to refuse. For the sake of his reputation, Laharl then goes to Jotunheim. Maderas sneakily takes advantage of Laharl's weaknesses - optimistic words and sexy bodies - lowering his power in multiple bids to kill him, but all attempts fail. At one point, Maderas appears to the party, revealing Etna's involvement in his plot to murder the Prince. When Etna demands for her memories to be returned, Maderas simply orders his minions to kill her as well, but they fail. Prior to the final confrontation with Maderas, Mid-Boss appears and aids the party, instructing Laharl to "open the mind's eye," mitigating his weaknesses to Maderas's minions. Then, Maderas orders Etna to kill Laharl, but she refuses, also revealing that she had purchased the services of the Prinny Squad which Maderas initially used to monitor her. At the end of the chapter, the party defeats Maderas, and he swears loyalty to Etna, joining the party. Alternately, if the player has team-killed 100 allies, the player can choose the option to kill Maderas. If so, Etna will then kill Flonne and begin plotting to kill Laharl as well. In Etna Mode, hearing about the Prince's death, he attempts to dispose of Etna, only to be defeated and later killed by Vulcanus. Personality He's somewhat powerful, but he's a sneaky and cowardly demon. He often prefers to take advantage of his opponent's weakness and blackmail people to do his bidding. Trivia *In Makai Senki Disgaea, Maderas' personality is strangely altered. In the anime, he is much more feminine and sensitive. He is still as cold, ruthless, and self-serving as his game counterpart, though. *"The Invasion from Within" from Tsunami Bomb plays while fighting against him in the PS2 English version of the game. This is because Atlus formed an exclusive partnership with the band Tsunami Bomb to feature the song in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. The song is not heard in any of the game's remakes. *Maderas and Hoggmeiser are only storyline characters from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness that couldn't be unlocked in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice as secret characters or through DLC, mostly because they both have rather minor roles in the game. Gallery File:Maderas Portrait.png|Maderas portrait from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness D1 Nosferatu Cut-In.jpg|Maderas' Cut-in image. Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Player Characters Category:Bosses